1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program for capturing an image printed with UV ink that fluoresces when exposed to ultraviolet light.
2. Related Art
When a check having a security image printed with ink (referred to below as UV ink) that fluoresces when exposed to ultraviolet light is presented to a bank or other financial institution, the check is authenticated before processing the check for payment, for example. The authentication process acquires an image of the check with a check processing device having an image sensor including a light source that exposes the check to ultraviolet light, and verifies the security image. An example of a check processing device that can be used in such an authentication process is described in JP-A-2013-70225.
The image acquired by reading the check exposed to ultraviolet light with an image sensor includes both the reflection (ultraviolet light) of the scanning beam reflected by the surface of the check, and the fluorescence produced by the UV ink forming the security image. More specifically, the acquired image includes both an image of the fluorescence from the UV ink and an image of the reflected light. Identifying the part printed with UV ink based on the acquired image can therefore be difficult.